


Tribrid In Action

by abcsupercorp



Series: Future Kid Fics [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Future Kid, Kid Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Brown Eyes and Fiery Red hair. Hayley Jane Mikaelson Saltzman is just the beginning of  Josie and Hope's epic love story.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Future Kid Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932292
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. She Fell From The Sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept and title inspired by supergirl in training.

It is a normal day at Salvatore School For The Young and Gifted. Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson are discussing History of Magic when a portal opened right above. Josie and Hope stand up and get ready to attack whatever came through the portal, when suddenly, a girl who looked about 15, falls through the sky. She landed on her back and groaned out a bit.

"God damn, that hurt." The girl mutters. Josie and Hope got a look at her and gasp. She's a  _ perfect combination _ of Hope and Josie. Josie's eyes with Hope's fiery red hair and Josie's cheek bones. She looks more like Hope, but her eyes are all Josie's. "Hi."

"Hi.." Josie says.

"Who are you?" Hope asks

The girl clears her throat, "My name is Hayley Jane Mikaelson Saltzman." she says, "I'm your daughter." 

Josie passes out right in Hope's arms and Hope is still in shock. 


	2. Tales Of A Tribrid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley explains to young Hope exactly who she is.

"I'm sorry," Hope says, "Did you just say you're our daughter?"

"Yes." Hayley replies, "That's exactly what I said."

"How is that possible? Josie and I aren't together and we're still kids." Hope says.

"Oh, well you see, Grandpa Alaric and I were trying spells and I kind of accidentally went back in time, so now I'm here." Hayley tells the teenage version of her mother. 

"I don't know if I can believe you." Hope says. "How do I know you're not some malivore trick?" 

"Well, how about this. When I was 12, Mom," Hayley pointed at Josie, passed out on the couch, "Told me that she wrote you," She points at Hope, "A love note and regretted it right away, So she accidentally burnt your room down." 

"I-I," Hope stutters out.

"And you," Hayley points to Hope, "Told me when I was 13 that Aunt Lizzie said you and mom are never happening because you admitted you had a crush on her. Which was a lie cause here I am." 

"Okay." Hope says, "Yep, you're definitely our daughter." 

"Yep! Full tribrid siphoner at your service." Hayley smiles.  _ She has my smile. _ "I know what you're thinking. I have all features of you, and my eyes are hers. Where as Nik, my twin, is fully mom but your eyes."

"Your twin?" Hope asks, "You're a twin?"

"Well, yeah." Hayley replies. "Hayley Jane and Niklaus Elijah." 

Hope chokes on a sob. _She and Josie named their kids after her parents._

"How old are you?" Hope asks.

"Nik and I are 15." Hayley replies. "We could use your help." 


	3. Shut up And Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley proves to be her parents #1 Shipper.

"Josie, wake up." Hope says, shaking Josie's arms.

"This is usually where you kiss her, Mama." Hayley says.

Hope blushes and clears her throat. "Um, well I-I didn't get her consent, so I can't." 

"Ah," Hayley laughs, "I forget. You were still crushing on her  _ badly, _ at this age," 

"Wh-what?" Hope stutters, "I-I don't have a crush on her. I have a boyfriend."

"well Yes, who you break up with because your crush on Mom is incredibly strong and it kills you when you think you drove mom away into another girl's arms." 

"Who's arms?" Hope asks.

"Some girl named Jade." Hayley replies. "Her and Mom flirted while you were in your coma thing stuck in Mom's mind, or whatever and when you're back, you try to kiss her but Mom says 'no, I'm with Jade', and you realize you drove Mom into another woman's arms and you're so broken that you break up with Lincoln, or something, I forget." 

" _Landon_." Hope corrects her.

"Right. Him." Hayley replies.

"What are you trying to say?" Hope asks.

"I'm saying, if you and mom don't get together this year, Nik and I will cease to exist. Which is why I came back in time to tell y'all to quit being so damn stubborn and just make out already." Hayley says honestly. 

"I wouldn't speak to your mother that way if I were you." Says Josie, "God, this is all so weird. You're really our kid?"

"Yes, yes I am." Hayley replies. "I'm sorry I made you pass out mom." she pauses, " _ again _ " 

"What do you mean 'again', " Hope asks.

" _ Welll- _ -" Hayley's voice trails off. "You know how Mom is like the goody and Aunt Lizzie's more of a rebel?" Hope and Josie nod, "Well Nik is the goody and I'm the rebel."

"Oh boy." Hope says.

"I bet she got that from you." Josie comments.

"oh shut up," Hope replies.

"Ah, it's nice to witness you two fight like an old married couple before you actually become a married couple." Hayley says, placing a hand over her heart.

"What is going on here?" Alaric asks as he comes out of the room.

"Grandpa!" Hayley smiles, "Wow, you weren't kidding. You did get old fast."

"Grandpa? Old? Wait, who are you?" Alaric asks, confused.

"Dad, meet Hayley. She's.." Josie's voice trails off.

"Our daughter." Hope finishes. 

Alaric's eyes almost pop out of its socket. "Daughter!? What!? You had a kid with my daughter, Hope?!"

"Really?  _ That's _ what you picked up from all this?!" Hope asks. 

"Wait, are you really my granddaughter?" Alaric asks.

"Yes. I am." Hayley replies. She turns her head back to the young version of her parents. "So, I kind of need help finding my brother."

"You lost your brother?!" Hope and Josie ask in sync.

Hayley winces, "Yep, you both have definitely not changed." 


	4. He Looks Like You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Niklaus Mikaelson Saltzman.

Niklaus Mikaelson Saltzman is lost. He has no idea where he's at.

"Hayley!? Mom? Mama? Hello!?" He calls, "Anyone there?" 

"Who are you?" says a voice, Nik turns around and sighs in relief.

"Oh, Auntie Lizzie, thank God." he says

  
"Aunt Lizzie? Wait a second…" Lizzie says, furrowing her brows. "Blue eyes, brown hair, you look like Josie…" she gasps, "Are you my nephew from the future?"

"Indeed Aunt Lizzie," Nik replies. "My name is Niklaus Elijah Mikaelson Saltzman."

" _ Mikaelson -Saltzman _ !? I  _ specifically  _ told Hope that her and Josie were  _ never  _ going to happen!" Lizzie exclaims

"Well..they didn't  _ exactly _ listen because here I am." Nik replies. "Now do you know where they are?" 

"Y-Yeah." Lizzie replies,"Come on."

Lizzie leads Nik to the library.

Hayley sees Nik, "Oh! Niky, thank God." she sighs. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The portal must have sent me in a different direction." Nik replies. 

"Mom, Mama, this is Nik." Hayley says.

Hope chokes on a sob, "Hi Nik, I'm your mom, well, the young her."

"I know." Nik replies. "I was named after my grandpa."

Hope's crying now. "Yeah," she sniffles, "You were." 


	5. I Honor You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future:

_Meanwhile; somewhere else in the future:_

"How the hell do you just 'accidentally' _lose_ two fifteen year olds!?" Older Josie yells at her dad.

"Honey, relax.." Ric says, "They went back in time."

"Yes and they could easily wipe themselves from existence!" Josie yells again.

"That's it." Older Hope says, "I'm going back in time."

"Babe, are you sure?" Josie asks. 

"Jo, these are our kids!" Hope says, "Of course I'm sure."

"Okay, well then I'm coming too." Josie says "I'm not letting you go back on your own." 

"Babe, I don't know-" Josie cuts Hope off.

"Baby, remember what I promised you all those years ago? That I'd be the friend you'll always have when you need somebody?" Josie asks.

"Yes." Hope nods.

"Well I still honor that promise to you, Mrs. Mikaelson Saltzman. I always will honor that promise to you, and I will always honor you." Josie tells her.

Hope blushes, "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Josie smiles as she kisses her wife.

"Now, lets save our kids." Hope smiles.

"Yes," Josie says, "Lets."


	6. Mikaelson Saltzman Family.

Josette Mikaelson Saltzman

Hope Mikaelson Saltzman

Cyrus Kol Mikaelson Saltzman (17) Tribrid, Siphoner

Jonas Mikaelson Saltzman (17) Tribrid, Siphoner 

Hayley Jane Mikaelson Saltzman (15) tribrid, siphoner, rebel, "Mini Hope."

Nikalus Elijah Mikaelson Saltzman (15) tribrid, siphoner, rebel, "Mini Josie"


End file.
